The broadcast nature of wireless communication makes it relatively easy for a person to “sniff” or monitor traffic on a wireless network to gain unauthorized access to it. One security measure that is currently available for wireless networks is requiring wireless clients to include a security code with each transmission. A problem with this measure is that there is nothing to prevent someone from ascertaining the security code by simply monitoring the transmissions from the client to the network. Another available security measure is the use of an encryption key for each group of users. However, if one member of a group compromises his or her copy of the key, or leaves the organization, then the entire group of users must be re-keyed in what is typically a time consuming process.